Talk:Deviant Skrulls
Deviants Skrulls I disagree with renaming this. Firstly, the term is misspelled, the proper term is actually Deviant Skrulls or Skrull Deviants. Likewise there are just Skrulls or Skrull Eternals/Eternal Skrulls. However the majority of the normal Skrulls and Eternal Skrulls are extinct. The Deviant Skrulls have always been commonly referred to as simply Skrulls because they are the only sub-division of the race that is still alive. I think their name should be simply listed as "Skrulls". Nausiated (talk) 17:56, June 21, 2014 (UTC) : I agree completely. I've removed the tag.--edkaufman (talk) 11:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC) In the following text, I will use "main species" to refer to the dominant (Kree, Deviant Skrulls, Eternal of Gigantus or of Eyung, Xartan Deviants, etc.), "base species" to refer to the species who was manipulated by the Celestials, "normal species" to refer to the species who was given latent potential. I re-added the tag, as "Deviant Skrulls", as it is the term usually used, the most-used alternative to "Skrulls". I've been running around the Celestials-made species and the problem of organizing pages due to the very fact the species modified by the Celestials are often divided in three branch, and often, the main/dominant/remaining (the Eternals and Deviants do love to slaughter others) branch wield the name of the original species. One of the problem is also to know if the "base species" is the same as the "normal species": It is unclear if the Wilameanis or the Kree (or even the Baseline Xartans) were experimented on. Regarding the text about those Celestial experiments, there is about 1 to 4 (some old handbook entry I have yet to find back state that the Dire Wraiths could be in fact a second Deviant race created along the "true" Deviant Skrulls) (Eternal, normal/prime/baselineraces clearly identified. Two matters on the wikia are accuracy and accessibility. The first is the most important, the second can be done quite easily. I've used different ways to deal with it. * If the main species has the same name as the base species ** If the main species wield the named of the base species (but can wear another one): The base species page is a disambiguation page with a little text, the and the "main/dominant/usually-called-this-way species (ex:Xartans). I don't see the problem for the Skrulls. That disambiguation can be transformed into a race when there is enough relevant stuff to be added. In the case of the Skrulls, it can be maybe be done ? We have the Xorrians and the Celestials' tamperring. For the Kree, it's pretty much what is done (also given the fact there is no clear statement of tampering on the "Prime/normal/baseline"...) ** If there is no mention of the other branches, we can easily add everything on the same race page with a messagebox. Example:Gigantians (who can also wear other names) * If it isn't, and the base species, normal, deviant and eternal are named (like for the Eyungs who are the base species), each four species (base, normal/latent, deviants and eternals) have their own page. Undoniel (talk) 17:28, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Timeline discrepancy "Over six million years ago, the Xorrians allegedly spawned the Skrulls" And in the next paragraph... "Almost a billion years ago the Celestials arrived and experimented on the Skrulls' reptilian ancestors." How should we handle this discrepancy? --Nurdboy42 (talk) 18:01, July 25, 2017 (UTC)